Inoue Genzaburo
"I could tell he was sincere in everything he did, and the intimidating air I felt around the others wasn't present with him." Inoue Genzaburo, '''known as '''Genzaburo Inoue '''in the localization, is a protagonist in Hakuōki. He is Captain of the Sixth Division in the Shinsengumi. Personality Inoue is kind and fatherly to almost everyone in the Shinsengumi, particularly Chizuru. Though he is good-natured and not very assertive about his opinions, he takes his job seriously, and expects his colleagues to do the same. As gentle as he usually is, Inoue also has a well-known and ferocious temper when he reaches his limits, to the point that Harada and Nagakura "ran for their lives" when he snaps. Background Inoue Genzaburo is based on the historical figure of the same name, 'Inoue Genzaburou. '''He met the other Shinsengumi officers at Shiei Hall and is distantly connected to Okita Souji through a younger relative's marriage to Okita's older sister. In ''Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi ''See also: Inoue Genzaburo/Route'' Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi Inoue is first encountered immediately following Chizuru's awakening in the Shinsengumi headquarters. After removing the majority of her bonds, he leads her to the common area and briefs her on the captains she's about to meet. He is against killing Chizuru from the beginning, primarily because of her youth. Chizuru's Story Once Inoue is made aware of Chizuru's true gender, he expresses remorse for having left her bound all night, and becomes even more concerned about her well-being. One Week Later Choice If Chizuru explores the compound, Inoue arrives just before Nagakura, Harada, and Heisuke can sneak out to Shimabara and asks where they are going. Heisuke lies that they are going to go train, and Nagakura corroborates. When Inoue suggests that he accompany them, however, Heisuke and Harada both insist on showing Chizuru around the compound, leaving Nagakura to spar with Inoue alone. News From Osaka Later that evening, Inoue arrives in the middle of the captains' meal to deliver the news that Sanan has been wounded while keeping the peace in Osaka. After he explains the circumstances of the injury, he immediately departs again to inform Kondou. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 Inoue arrives in the dining hall to interrupt a tense conversation between Sanan and Chizuru. After explaining that Heisuke was missing from morning training, he asks Chizuru to check on him. Later, during breakfast, Inoue tells Heisuke to keep his voice down so as not to startle her. After the meal, Inoue explains to Chizuru that she will be meeting some members of the Watch, as they will be actively looking for her father. That afternoon, a cat gets into the compound and starts causing mischief, beginning in the kitchen. In his sub-route, Chizuru agrees to help Harada and Nagakura prepare lunch. Harada and Nagakura warn her that Inoue found the mess and lost his temper to the extent that they both fled. When Chizuru returns to the kitchen with them, Inoue greets the two captains by shouting at them, but then helps them clean. When the commotion continues, he and Chizuru go outside to check on the situation. They discover that the clothesline has collapsed, so the two of them re-wash the clothes together. Inoue reveals that he is used to doing laundry on this scale due to his experiences at Shiei Hall and explains that all the former students are all good people, assuring Chizuru that the Shinsengumi will not mistreat her. Chizuru expresses gratitude that they took her in, and Inoue apologizes for the trouble and thanks her for her help. Toudou Memories of Love 1 (Heisuke's route) Inoue is doing chores with Chizuru, but notices that she appears depressed, and tells her she may return to her room if she needs rest. However, she refuses, as she wishes to help. Shortly afterward, a warrior appears and calls Inoue away on Yamazaki's behalf, as he must work out his division's patrol schedule, and Chizuru volunteers to finish the job herself. The Ikeda Incident Choice Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Hijikata's route Saito's route In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Inoue's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Nagakura's route Sanan's route Yamazaki's route Iba's route Souma's route Sakamoto's route Kazama's route In Hakuōki: Sweet School Life ''Main article: 'Inoue Genzaburo/SSL In the anime In the musicals Inoue is portrayed by Mori Masaru in all his HakuMyu appearances. HakuMyu Saito-hen Inoue's role is primarily that of comic relief. HakuMyu Hijikata-hen * "BEAUTIFUL DRUNKARDS" Inoue is also part of the ensemble in "Yaisa! Yaisa! Yaisa!". Gallery Inoue-chibi.png|Chibi Inoue Hijikata-Inoue-Kondou-Okita-1.jpg|Back in the Shieikan Inoue-Mori-blues-1.jpg|Inoue as he appears in HakuMyu Saito-hen Quotes * "I'm sorry we have to treat you this way. Hold on a moment. I'll loosen the ropes, all right?" (Chapter 1, to Chizuru) * "My goodness, you're all so diligent! We train together so rarely these days. Might I join you?" (Chapter 1, to Heisuke, Nagakura, and Harada) * "There you are, you miserable little cretins!" (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, to Harada and Nagakura) Trivia * Inoue appears to be the oldest member of the Shinsengumi based on his character design, but he is actually a year younger than Shimada. * Though the exact cause of his death varies, Inoue dies in the Battle of Toba-Fushimi in every route. Category:Characters Category:Historically based characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Shinsengumi members Category:Allies Category:HakuMyu characters